


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Dancer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dramedy, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Photographer Kim Seungmin, Photography Major Seungmin, Rich Kim Seungmin, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Waiter Felix, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:15 AM**

"So I'm guessing that you're not doing much better on your assignment,are you?"

Seungmin just shrugged in response to Jisung's question."I guess I just really don't care that much anymore."Hyunjin laughed a bit."Seungmin,I don't think you've ever cared about your assignments that much."Seungmin couldn't help but smile a little bit."I suppose so."He admitted. _I don't think anyone could really care about the assignments I have if they were me._ He thought to himself. _Oh the irony._


End file.
